Family
by wereleopard
Summary: Angel wants to show how much he cares about his family but will some visitors ruin that and can he tell his seer how he feels about her and prove his love
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family

Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG

Pairing: C/A  
Email: Romance

Crossover: Buffy/Angel  
Summary: The Scoobies come to LA and find out things have changed a lot

Spoilers: Up to when you find out that the hotel as a pool and it is AU the time line with Buffy doesn't match.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angel verse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor and the song doesn't belong to me either

Distribution: FSB, AO, ST!

Feedback: Yes please!

A/N Nieves this is for you and I hope you like it

Angel looked around the room and grinned, he was glad David Nabbitt agreed to his request and the others did need a break sometime and a place to relax they could do it at the other apartments but not here where they spent most of their time. Well, that was about to change. He couldn't wait to show the others.

The vampire was still smiling and wondering what to show them first not only had he done this, but also the pool was now in working order. They could have family time together.

"Angel?" A feminine voice rang through the hotel.

His body tightened in response at just her voice. "Calm down," he muttered to his body. Ever since he had realised that he was in love with her he 'jumped to attention' when ever she was around, it was just the smell, the sight or the sound of her, hell even just thinking about her turned to him on.

"Angel get you undead butt down here, its chow time." Cordy yelled.

Angel walked in and looked at his friends, his family the people he loved, but the four of them had confusion on their faces that he couldn't help but laugh at.

"Angel uh we were just wondering, well why have our night here considering you have well nothing here." Wes stuttered.

"Did you bring your swimming gear?" The vampire said confusing them even more.

They nodded dumbly at him.

"Well follow me I had a few changes made I thought it was the least I could do and David Nabbitt was very helpful." Angel said.

"How is our favourite billionaire?" Cordy asked with a grin.

"Does he still have that huge crush on Cordy?" Gunn asked laughing.

Angel's face fell _what crush?_ No one told him anything.

"He's fine." Angel said his voice tight trying not to betray his jealousy that would lead to his feelings for his seer.

They all followed Angel up into the hotel, into parts that they never had been before. He flung open one of the rooms and on the floor there were four mattresses like items on the floor in front of a large screen TV that had a video, DVD player, a playstation 2 and an x-box.

"Angel, what?" Cordy waved her arms around the room she was stunned.

"I thought that you guys deserved it, the pool has also been sorted so, you know, if you feel like swimming you can." Angel shrugged his shoulders embarrassed by the look on his friend's faces.

Cordy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly to her, his arms wound around her waist and he pulled her harder to him, he would do anything to be in her arms permanently if only he could tell her how he felt and if she felt the same way in return. He knew that she loved him as a friend and sometimes he could get a smell of arousal from her and he was hoping that it was aimed at him and no one else.

"So Angel man what's the plan for today?" Gunn asked the vampire was up unusually early today.

"Well I thought we could make a day of it, you know swimming and then a movie or game night baring any disasters and or visions. So what do you say?" Angel looked around them nervously.

Fred jumped up and down on the spot. "I'll go and get the snacks and things, Gunn you going to help me?" She said excitedly.

"Sure Fred." The black man said with a grin. "You guys head to the pool we'll be there in a minute."

"You don't need to everything is ready." Angel said looking down a this feet, after everything that he had put them through and everything Fred had been through he just wanted to thank them and show them how much he cared, he was a man of action not of words.

"What about if we have someone come in for help." Wes asked as much as he wanted to spend time with his family they couldn't forget the mission, helping the innocents and fighting for Angel's redemption.

"Lorne's down there with one of the barmaids from Caritas, we saved her life and she just wanted to thank us." The AI gang watched Angel in amazement, they all smiled at him, they couldn't believe had done all this without their knowledge.

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles stood at the door of the hotel; they looked up at the impressive building. An English voice yelled from the dark recesses of the car they had travelled in.

"Are you bloody going to stand there all day?" Spike yelled.

They others turned to each other and groaned but they opened the door and headed into the lobby soon chased by a flaming blanket.

"Hello Angel Investigations we help the helpless, how can I help?" Said an unfamiliar feminine voice.

The Scoobies all turned and stared at the attractive woman.

"Hi we're looking for Angel?" Buffy asked as she walked forward to the reception desk.

"It is an emergency?" She asked as she eyed them they didn't look as if they were in trouble but you could never tell by appearance.

"Uh no we are friends from his from Sunnydale." The slayer told the woman with questioning looks to her friends.

"Well I'm sorry but Mr Angel and his colleagues are taking time off. They are not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency."

"Well I am sure he will forgive me." Buffy muttered as she used her slayer senses to find him. The others followed looking nervously.

Sarah ran from her position behind the reception desk to the office where Lorne was.

"Some people came to see Mr Angel I told them no unless it was an emergency and this little blonde thing with an attitude said that she would find him herself." The girl said nervously.

Lorne looked at her with interest. "Did they say where they were from?"

"Sunnydale, I believe." And she watched as the green demon smiled.

"Well this should be interesting."

The blonde stormed up the stairs she followed her instincts as she moved through out the corridors of the hotel, she stopped as she heard voices and she could sense a vampire near, one that wasn't Spike.

She stood in front of some double doors and flung them open her face full of disbelief as she saw the image in front of her,

"What the hell?" Buffy shouted.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family

Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG

Pairing: C/A  
Email: Romance

Crossover: Buffy/Angel  
Summary: The Scoobies come to LA and find out things have changed a lot

Spoilers: Up to when you find out that the hotel as a pool and it is AU the time line with Buffy doesn't match.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angel verse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor and the song doesn't belong to me either.  
Distribution: FSB, ST and AO!

Feedback: Yes please!

A/N Nieves this is for you and I hope you like it

A/N This is AU Angel had his 'dark time' with Darla, No Connor, No Groo and they found the swimming pool earlier, this is just a fun fic no angst between our heroes. Just fun no killer visions, zip, zilch, nada. Kind of boring really oh and Angel has a permanent soul it happened after the Darla 'incident' and the powers knowing his feelings for his seer and that he was a guy, that they had to they didn't want Angelus running around and causing mayhem.

Buffy eyes were wide with surprise at the sight in front of her. There was a large swimming pool, changing rooms, a hot tub and a bar that was full of drink and snacks, oh and blood you couldn't forget that.

Sitting on the edge and right in the middle was Wes, he seemed to be refereeing on one side of the net was Cordelia and Angel and on the other was a black man and a petite brunette that she didn't know and they were playing volleyball, all the laughing and the joking. She had never seen Angel like this he seemed so relaxed she didn't know what to make of it but they also hadn't seen her. Angel usually knew when she walked into a room.

"What the hell?" Buffy shouted so her voice was heard about the noise and the, she frowned, the music. This was too surreal for her.

The AI gang stopped and turned to look at who had shouted.

"Who are you?" Gunn asked looking the petite blonde up and down.

"Buffy and you are?" She asked sullenly.

"Gunn. 2 N's." He paused and eyed her again. "So you are Buffy hmm." Then he turned away from her.

Cordy groaned Angel had arranged this all and little Miss Likes to Slay had to turn and look with the Scoobies and Spike, the great fangless one. She swam away and climbed out of the pool and climbed into the hot tub, soon followed by Wes, Gunn and Fred.

Angel had known as soon as Cordy had swum away from him and his eyes moved easily away from Buffy and the others as he watched his beautiful seer climbed out of the pool in what she called a bikini, two pieces of scrap material is what he would call it. He managed to look up as soon as she faced him when she climbed into the hot tub; he saw the sadness in her eyes. The vampire knew where it came from how the Sunnydale crew felt about her, they had long talks about that and how she felt on the outside of the group, something he could relate to but also he knew that she would be worried that he would go back into his brooding mode and think of nothing but Buffy. He had to prove that he had changed.

Buffy saw Angel look and she smiled at him.

"Hello everyone." Angel said as he turned away swam to the edge and climbed out. He walked over to the bar and grabbed the drinks and headed to the tub to join the others. Handing them out he climbed in and sat in between Cordy and Fred he turned and grinned at his friends and they all smiled back he reached over and took Cordy's hands in his and gave it a little squeeze.

The Scoobies, Giles and Spike stood their open mouthed, they expected the dark, broody vampire not this… this… this. They couldn't describe what he was now. Things had definitely changed since High School.

Buffy walked into the room and towards the tub full of 5 laughing people that occupied it. The blonde eyes the group suspiciously, they had done something to her vampire he didn't act like this, he didn't join in jokes, he was a tai-chi, book reading, hiding away in the dark kind of vampire.

"Angel can we talk?" She asked as she reached the tub.

"Buffy it'll have to wait or you can just tell me know. I am spending time with my friends." Angel told her softly he didn't want to upset her but she also had to know that he was not going to be at her beck and call. "Anyway I'll probably tell them afterwards so it'll save time."

The slayer opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, looking a bit like a goldfish.

"I want you to move back to Sunnydale and be with me." She stated.

Cordelia had just taking a mouthful of drink when Buffy had said that and she spat it out choking, the droplets landed over Gunn and Wesley. They both glared at her. Once she finished coughing she looked up at them and gave them a sweet smile.

"Sorry." Cordy said and elbowed Angel who was laughing hysterically at the look on Gunn's and Wes' face, Fred was giggling beside him.

"Angel?" Buffy said a little louder.

Spike's face paled, he didn't realise that was why they had come here. She wanted the poof back? She was rubbing his face in it, telling him in no certain terms that she didn't want him and he would always be second best to the poof, first Drusilla and now Buffy.

Willow turned and looked at the others, she had no idea Buffy was doing this. She reached out and touched Spike on the arm. Didn't Buffy realise how much she was hurting the blonde vampire and he just stands there and takes it.

The brunette turned and looked at her best friend, this was the love of his life begging for him to go back with her. If that is what he wanted she would go with him, she was his seer and would be by his side for as long as she could or until he shanshu's depending on what came first his humanity or her dying of old age, that was the only thing that would take her away from him.

Angel froze he wasn't sure he heard Buffy correctly but by the look on everyone's faces he guessed he had. He turned and looked at his beautiful best friend, he could see the worry in her eyes. She reached out and touched his arms; his whole body seemed to suddenly be on fire it all starting from where her delicate hand touched his skin. This always happened when she did that. Everyone else in AI knew his reaction to her, how he felt about her. The only oblivious one was Cordy herself.

"If you want to go back you can." Cordy paused and took a deep breath. "I'll go with you of course."

Angel smiled at her as much as she hated Sunnydale she would go if it made him happy. He looked at the others in the hot tub and they smiled at him. Wes answered for the rest of AI. 

"We'd all go with you Angel." Wes said with a grin.

"Why would Angel want or need you to go with him he has me, us." She waved at the Scoobies.

Cordy raised her eyebrows in disbelief and turned away from the slayer with a snort.

"What is your problem Cordelia still being the bitch I see?" Buffy muttered she didn't like how close everyone here was Angel was suppose to pine for her.

The AI gang's eyes narrowed as they glared at the blonde. The Scoobies could see that there was going to be a problem.

"Buffy never talk about my family that way, I mean it. I'm not going to Sunnydale this is my home, this is my family and I have my redemption." Angel told her, his voice clipped he didn't like the way she talked about Cordelia.

Buffy froze, it wasn't suppose to happen this way, he was supposed to fall into her arms declaring his undying love for her. Cordy did something to him that was all there was to it but she would show Angel that they were meant to be together.

"We'll talk about it Angel later. We'll just go and unpack our things, the girl at the reception can tell us what rooms we can use." With that the blonde walked off leaving the AI gang staring after her.

"She's staying?" Cordy said her voice full of horror. "Well I think Dennis needs me." She said with a grin as she stood trying to escape.

Angel looked at her his face full of fear. He grabbed hold of her wrist and slowly ran his thumb up and down it. He could feel her heart beat speed up.

"Please don't leave me alone with them, stay. All of you please. Fred and I can't do this alone." He whispered.

Cordy looked around Angel looked scared, Fred looked panicked and so did Wesley. Gunn didn't get nervous like Fred and had no history like the others.

"Ok I'll stay." She said and looked at the others Wes and Gunn nodded as well.

"Grab the snacks it's movie and game time." Angel ordered as he climbed out of the water and Cordy's eyes drank in the sight of him. The vampire could feel her eyes burning holes into his soul. He smiled this maybe the time that they could move forward in their relationship.

"Wait, Buffy you remember her right? Blonde, about yay big." Cordy said as she put her hand roughly at the blonde's height. "The love of your undead life is here, staying in this hotel and you wanna watch a movie and play games." The brunette said with disbelief.

"Buffy is not the love of my life and she is going to have to get use to my life here and we had a day planned and she is not going to spoil it." Angel said as he stood and headed off to the movie/games room followed slowly by the others.

Cordy shook her head and grabbed a towel following the muscular back of her vampire. She stopped suddenly when had Angel become hers. The others came to her side, Cordy turned to them and smiled.

"Well this is going to be SO much fun." She said dryly and watched as her friends laugh.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had carefully walked up to the lobby and found it thankfully empty they were glad that the Scoobies weren't there and didn't really care where they were, they all rushed to different rooms and changed out of their swim gear and into dry warm clothes and met up in the other room that Angel had done to surprise them.

Cordy couldn't believe that he had done all this so they could all spend time together as a family. It was something they needed and deserved even when they weren't working they all spent more time here anyway. But she was also confused about Angel's feelings especially the ones directed at Buffy. What did he mean that the blonde slayer wasn't the love of his life, she knew how she felt about the vampire while she was getting changed she had an epiphany of her own. She was head over heels in love with him. She thought it was going to scare her but didn't for the first time in a while she actually felt at peace with herself.

All the gang arrived laughing and giggling, as they got ready to watch the first film. Cordy and Angel sat with their backs to the padded wall and in front of them lying on their stomachs were Fred in the middle and either side of her were Gunn and Wes. Angel glanced at the woman beside him she had been acting strange since they had all got changed. Something had happened while they were in the tub. He wasn't sure what it was, but he would find out when they were alone.

Cordy turned and saw him staring at her and she smiled at him and as always he returned it with one of his own. She was one of the few people if not the only one who could get him to talk, smile, to get him out of brooding or when he was angry to calm him down. She was also the one who could get him into a temper quicker than anyone else. His seer sometimes frustrated him on so many levels. The vampire stared deeply into her eyes, he didn't know how but something was different. He held open his arms and Cordy's smile got wider and she moved so she was sitting on his lap, with his strong muscular arms holding her tightly.

Fred, Gunn and Wes looked back at them grinning. "About bloody time." Wes said laughing. They turned back and played the film feeling even happier than they ever had before Cordy and Angel were making their first steps of telling each other how they felt and they could start on a relationship and if anyone deserved to be happy it was the two of them.

Angel was taking no notice of the film his arms were filled with the woman he loved, it was obvious now that she did have feelings for him but he wasn't sure how deep they were. Her back was against his chest, his arms lay over her stomach and her legs were stretched out in between his.

Cordy was so happy she moved a bit trying to get comfortable and she heard Angel gasp and the hand that had been rubbing her stomach stopped and she could feel something digging into her backside. It took a moment for it too actually sink in what she was feeling, a wicked grin appeared on her face and if Angel could have seen it he would have been worried. She wiggled again and pushed down a little harder.

Angel growled in her ear and gripped hold of her waist holding her still. "You keep that up and the guys are going to see more of us then they ever wanted to." He nibbled her ear and then blew on the bites. He kissed down across her jaw and as he moved Cordy moved her head to give him better access to her neck. Angel reached up and gently held her jaw and angled her face so he could finally kiss those lips that he had been dreaming about.

Angel's tongue ran across her lips and then begged entry into her mouth and without hesitation, not password needed her mouth finally opened and his tongue slid in. They both groaned in unison, tasting and exploring each other softly and completely taking time to know each other. Their tongues tangled fighting for control but neither really caring if they won. Angel's hands ran over her stomach, he ran them up her sides and his thumbs touched the sides of her breasts and she moaned into his mouth.

Fred, Gunn and Wes smiled as they saw their two friends kiss with such love, the three of them were about to get up and leave the two lovebirds alone when Buffy's raised voice could be heard heading their way.

"Angel man, you'd better stop, that Buffy character is heading away." Gunn told him slapping the vampire's leg.

Angel pulled away from those delicious lips and growled.

"Angel don't growl Buffy and co are heading this way." Wes explained.

Cordy's face paled a little as she tried to move of Angel's lap but his hands had wrapped around her waist and held her securely in his arms.

"Angel." Cordy hissed at him as she tried to move again.

"Cordy, Buffy is going to have to know and get used to us being together ok." Angel paused for a moment and looked at little worried. "We are together right?"

Cordy smiled and kissed him, a quick peck on the lips. "Of course we are." She told him sincerely.

She leant back against his chest as they carried on watching the film. When suddenly the door flung open. Buffy looked around the room and when her eyes landed on Angel and Cordy her eyes narrowed.

Angel could feel Cordy tense in his arms. He gently stroked her stomach trying to relax her. He whispered in her ear. "It'll be ok."

Buffy stormed in followed by the Scoobies and all their eyes widened at the sight, Spike just stood their smirking.

"Can I join the party?" The blonde vampire asked, he knew now that he had no Angel to worry about but he still didn't believe that slayer would be with him.

Angel had noticed Spike's reaction when Buffy had asked him to come back to Sunnydale and also the comfort way that Willow touched his arm. It seemed that Spike had fallen in love with the slayer.

"Of course Spike." Angel told him he could see everyone in the room looked surprised at him. He would tell his friends later. But no one looked more shocked than Spike himself.

"Angel I know you are being nice but will you please get Cordelia of your lap its disgusting, her fawning all over you. It is just so cheap."

Angel growled. "She is just fine, in fact she is perfectly fine where she is."

"We will talk privately Angel." Buffy said as she stormed out the door, the Scoobies not knowing what to do.

Buffy left the hotel and headed to do some shopping, he was just being blinded by a good time girl. She would show him what he was missing out on.

The rest of the day went smoothly the AI and the remaining Scoobies had a great time just sitting there laughing and joking and it wasn't long before they became used to seeing Cordy in Angel's arms.

Gunn looked at his watch. "Well it's be a long one, so I am going to head off to bed in case we get a call from you know." He said as he looked up to the ceiling.

Cordy laughed. "Well I'll be the first one to know and if you here me screaming you know why."

Gunn looked at her slyly. "Is THAT why you'll be screaming?" He said and enjoyed watching her blush. The Scoobies and Spike all said their goodnights not wanting to hear the rest of that conversation they were trying to stay in denial.

Angel took hold of Cordy's hand and led her to the door, he stopped for a moment and went back to Wes and whispered something in his ear. The Englishman grinned at him and turned to his other two colleagues and whispered to them.

"What's that all about?" Cordy asked nodding at her friends.

"I'll tell you in a minute ok." Angel said with a smile and pulled her with him to his room and then pulled her onto the bed with him. "I didn't want them to get worried and come rushing in here thinking that Angelus may appear."

"So they think I'd just sleep with you with no dates, dinner and a move, nothing" Cordy huffed. "Or do you think I can't give you a big happy."

Angel laughed silkily and slowly leaned towards her his voice was deep, sexy and very, very masculine it gave her a shiver from her head to her toes. "Cordy make no mistake the two of us have been dating for a long time, we've also being having foreplay for a long time. I'm not saying that we'll get to the 'main event' tonight but we will at some point and it will be soon. It has been a long time for me, keeping my hands of you because of Angelus and that I didn't think you returned the feelings. I have wanted this for a long time and now you are so close, so touchably close. Oh I have no doubt that you can give me a 'happy' but my soul is permanent.

Cordy looked at him in amazement and then all of a sudden a grin broke out. "Really so you think I can give you happy." She asked shyly and in Angel's mind she had never looked this beautiful.

"Cordy, my love, just having my tongue in your mouth gave me a happy." He told her evilly.

Cordy gulped and stared at him her eyes darkened with desire imagining what else he could do to her and so slowly he leant forward and kissed her taking control and he pushed her so she was laying on her back.

Angel's hands slid down from holding her face, moved down her neck touching as much skin as he could and then his mouth followed the route that his hands just had. Cordy ran her fingers through his short dark hair, holding him closer to her body. He made it down to her shirt and one by one he undid the buttons revealing more and more of that flawless skin, he ran his fingers across the edges of her lacy bra, his tongue followed once again and Angel pinched and rolled her nipples through the material, he cupped her other breast and took the nipple into his mouth wetting the lace. Cordy arched up into his touch wanting more, her body screamed for him to touch her.

The vampire slid down her body licking his way down until he reached the top of her trousers he unbuttoned and unzipped them and pulling them down her long shapely legs. Cordy was getting impatient he was being too slow she unclipped her bra and flung it across the room and she squeezed her breasts and rubbed her nipples. Angel watched her for a moment taking in the timeless beauty that was Cordelia. She was laying there in just her panties.

He parted her legs and moved up between them, ran his finger down the centre across the material, there was a wet spot from her arousal. He could smell it all around him and it made him even harder if possible.

"Angel I want to see you, I want to touch you all over." She whispered.

Angel groaned in desire and climbed to his feet slowly undressing himself as Cordy watched him. One hand stayed playing with her nipple but the other one slid down her body and dove under her panties as she began to rub her clit wishing that it was Angel's hands, his mouth, his cock. She pushed one finger into her tight hole and groaned.

The vampire's was getting even more turned on watching Cordy fuck herself with her finger.

"I want this to be your hand Angel, I want it to be your mouth, and I want you hard cock inside of me." She said huskily.

Angel growled and flung off the rest of his own clothes of and then he ripped her panties and his tongue dove into her mound, rolling around her clit biting and licking it. Cordy moaned and placed her legs over his shoulders locking him into place. He took long licks that went over her opening and back to her clit. Cordy was rotating her hips trying to get more and then she felt something hard and cold push against hole and she knew it was one of his fingers.

Oh how she had dreamt of the strong hands imagining what they could do they could be so gentle one minute as he held her after a vision or they could break someone's neck with a snap and now his finger was moving in and out of her flicking that sweet spot over and over again. Soon a second finger joined them and he started to push harder, then he added the third finger, he could feel her starting to tense around his digits and he bit down on her clit and she screamed his name as she came.

Angel moved up her sweat-drenched body and kissing her deeply once he arrived at her face. She opened her mouth and could taste herself on him.

"So do you want me to stop? I wouldn't want to force you into the 'main event' before you are ready." He said with a self-satisfied smile.

Cordy opened her eyes slowly and glared at him, well tried to but she couldn't keep the stupid grin of her face. "Oh we will get to the main event but not yet it is my turn to play." She pushed him until he lay on his back on the middle of the bed. Cordy lay on top of him and started to kiss her way down his body tracing his muscles with her fingertips and her tongue. She sucked his nipples until they were hard peaks and she ran her mouth down his six-pack.

Angel groaned biting back the urge to roll over and slam into her. He could fell her tongue slid down her stomach and then he died and went to heaven as her mouth wrapped around his erection. He opened his eyes and watched her head bob up and down his shaft, Angel had fantasised about this so often but the reality was so much better.

Cordy released him and licked him up and down over and over and then she took him back into her mouth sucking hard. Her other hand played with his balls. She had never done this for anyone, she never wanted to and plus the only man she had slept with impregnated her with demon spawn.

"God Cordy the first time I come I want to be inside of you." He moaned and before Angel could say anything else the brunette straddled him and impaled herself on his erection.

The both groaned together. Angel took hold of her hips and they began to move together, they were united, they were one. It was slow and sensual, they had waited too long to feel this, to be together and nothing was going to rush them. Angel moved his hands from her waist up to her breasts; he squeezed them, rubbing her nipples with his fingers. Cordy placed her hands on his chest and kept the rhythm going up and down, his erection filling her.

The AI gang walked out and met in the hallway after hearing a scream. The all looked at each other and laughed.

"So they didn't waste any time did they?" Gunn said.

Fred looked at him and giggled. "They waited long enough, if you were them would you have waited any longer."

"Hell no." Gunn grinned.

Just then the Scoobies and Spike walked out.

"What was that scream?" Xander asked. "Is someone hurt?"

"I wouldn't say that there was a problem." Wes said trying to keep a straight face.

"Well who is it?" Giles asked.

"Angel and Cordy." Gunn told them looking forward to see the look on their faces when they realised what they were doing.

"So what are...?" Willow started to ask and then when she saw the looks on their faces she realised what they were talking about and she went as red as her hair.

"Wait what about the curse aren't you worried about Angelus?" Giles asked trying to ignore the fact that one young woman was having sex with a vampire.

"Nah we ain't worried about Angelus." Gunn said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you stupid or something?" Xander interrupted before Gunn could continue what he was going to say.

Wes, Fred and Gunn glared at him. "As I was going to say the reason we aren't worried is because Angel has a permanent soul."

"But why didn't he go back to Buffy they were soul mates." Willow told the quietly.

"They weren't soul mates from what I heard they never really talked and it was a lot of misery is that what you think soul mates are? Did Angel and Buffy just talk? Did they laugh? Did they go out and just enjoy themselves." Fred was getting angry Angel and Cordy belonged together and if any of them did anything to ruin that.

"The cheerleader and the poof." Spike said grinning Buffy was going to go mad and he couldn't wait to see it.

"Like Angel would do that now." Xander scoffed.

"Hello do you remember this evening swimming pool, hot tub, video night." Fred said sarcastically sounding a lot like Cordy.

"Look Angel has changed. He cut a man's hand off to save Cordy; he put a rebar through another's head for hurting her. When he thought he had lost her friendship he begged and pleaded and when she told him they weren't friends that was all he could think about." Wes laughed. "He went out and brought her a whole new wardrobe, she only accepted it because it was an excuse to forgive him and for it was Angel actually went out shopping for her and brought colours, she jumped into another dimension for her, when she got her first commercial we all went out for a meal. Does this sound like the Angel you all knew?"

"What about Cordy I just can't see the two of them you know meshing." Xander muttered jealous of the thought of the two of them together even though he had no right to be.

"They are best friends, Cordy she gets him to talk, to laugh he is lost without her just as she is without him. Cordy rarely goes out, the visions take so much out of her."

"Visions?" Giles asked suddenly curious.

"Cordy gets visions of people in trouble from the Powers That Be then we go and save them. She feels everything the victim does it is as if it were happening to her. They seem to be getting harder for her. She and Angel both deserve some happiness and we won't let anyone interfere with that whether it is you or Buffy we don't care. This is not Sunnydale."

"She's a seer." Giles whispered to himself.

"Hey guys." Said a feminine voice and they all turned to see Buffy in the skimpiest outfit she was barely covered. It was the wrong style for her to wear it needed someone with more curves, someone like Cordy.

Gunn leant forward and whispered in Wes' ear. "I bet she is wearing more than Cordy." Wes laughed and Spike snickered as well.

"I'm just going to uhhh talk to Angel." Buffy announced and headed towards his room.

"Uhh Buffy maybe you should wait until later." Giles said diplomatically.

"Angel won't mind" and she flounced to Angel's room and opened the door with out knocking. "What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?" Buffy screamed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The AI gang grinned and the two on the bed and everyone else just froze. All they could see was the long line of Cordy's back from the nape of her neck down to the curve of her bottom; it was all flawless skin as she straddled Angel. Of him you could see long lean legs, his chest and arms all muscular and thoroughly male.

Cordy's hands were balanced on his chest to help her with movement as his hands were on her breasts playing with them and this is how they stayed as still as statues when the door was flung open. But as soon as Buffy opened her mouth Angel could see Cordy getting angry, getting very angry. She was about to move when Angel released her breasts and grabbed hold of her hips to keep her still.

"Don't move Cordy." Angel said softly.

Cordy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"Well I sure as hell don't want them to see anymore of you then what they have seen already and if you do move they will get an eyeful of the both of us." He told her with a smirk.

Cordy looked down at herself and blushed when the anger had rushed through her blood she had totally forgotten that she was naked and Angel was still hard inside of her. She looked at him evilly and squeezed her internal muscles around his erection and she could see him bite back a groan but his eyes did darken with desire.

"Wes would you mind getting us a blanket or a sheet, anything?" Angel asked his friend he didn't like the way all the men and Willow were staring at Cordy, she was his and no one else could stare at her like that.

Wes nodded and disappeared from the room. Buffy eyes were blazing with anger and hate. Cordelia the whore had definitely done something; Angel hadn't even noticed the outfit she was wearing. All he kept doing was staring into her eyes and they seemed to be communicating without words. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be she should be the one straddling Angel feeling him move inside of her, his hands on her breasts.

Wes rushed in and threw a large sheet Angel who caught hold of it, he sat up, and holding Cordy's waist with one hand he flung the sheet around her shoulders so they were covered from eyesight. Cordy wrapped her legs around his waist and she leant forward and kissed him. He opened his mouth and sighed as her tongue slipped into his mouth, her hands roamed up and down his back, scrapping her nails along the muscles.

"Angel we need to talk?" Buffy whined.

Angel reluctantly pulled away from that delicious mouth and turned to stare at the petite blonde.

"Cordy and I will be down after we've." He smirked as he looked down their joined bodies; he was so deep inside of her. "Finished." The two of them would never be finished he would never get enough of her.

Spike and Xander took hold of Buffy's arms and pulled her out the room Wes smiled at them being the last person to leave he shut the door behind him.

"Angel about Buffy." Cordy started to say.

Angel placed a finger on her mouth. "It's over between us has been for a long time, I'm with the woman I love and I think we have some unfinished business don't you?"

With that the sheet was thrown from her shoulders, they had waited to long they needed this and they needed it now. Angel flipped her over and pulled out of her.

"On all fours Cordy." Angel growled his eyes flashing yellow. He had to show her how much he wanted her and how she was his just as he was hers.

"What?" She asked her eyes wide, her breathing speeding up.

"NOW!" With that he took hold of her and put her on her stomach. He positioned himself behind her and with one quick and powerful thrust he was back in her wet channel again, he was home.

Taking hold of a bruising grip on her hips he looked down and watched as he entered her body, in and out, faster and harder. Pounding her hard but she was just taking it she was slamming onto his cock as hard as she could.

Cordy loved the feel of him in her, she felt whole she also liked this animalistic side to him this what they both needed they had time in the future for soft, slow and gentle but now they just needed to possess and to imprint themselves on each other.

"God…Angel….faster….harder….want…more." Cordy panted her eyes closed as the feel of his thick shaft entering her over and over again. Her arms collapsed so her head was on the bed and this angle gave deeper penetration and he also found that spot within her, he hit it again and again.

Angel could feel her tightening around him he heard her scream his name and he kept thrusting the rhythm of his movements becoming erratic he could feel the tightening of his balls and he thrust one more time as his cold seed spilled into her and he roared her name.

Downstairs in the lobby they all heard a feminine scream and then a roar. Gunn looked around at everyone.

"Well I guess there finished then." He said with a laugh.

Wes smirked and Fred hid a smile behind her hand. Buffy started to pace too and fro her body radiated anger and she kept glaring at the stares waiting for the vampire and his mate to walk down them.

"Yeah well now that he has got what he wanted from Cordelia he'll come back with me." She spat out.

"Are you delusional?" Gunn asked. "It's not just sex for those two it is way past it, it is more than lovers, it is more then friendship. Those two are connected in so many ways. They belong together and not you or anyone else is going to tear them apart. We won't allow it and I can guarantee that Angel won't."

"You think that Angel would chose that cheap slut over me, I am the slayer, I'm special. Angel and I had a true romance we are meant to be together."

"Never call Cordy a slut I bet you have slept with more people than she has and yeah so what you are slayer whoop. I've been killing vampires since I was a kid, Wes here is an ex-watcher and now a rogue demon hunter, Fred had been stuck in a hell dimension for five years." Gunn said angrily he was on the verge of hurting the slayer.

"So what is Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"She's MY seer, I am HER champion and she is my soul mate, she truly is the other part of me, the best part." Angel said from the stairs with his arm wrapped around Cordy's waist as they gazed at each other their eyes full of love.

"I think there are some things you need to explain Angel?" Buffy said in a huff as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Angel and Cordy turned to her and he could feel that his lover had now had enough of the slayer. She crossed her arms over her chest just like Buffy did and smirked at her seeing the small breasts the blonde did compared to her own ample pair that Angel had been happy playing with and sucking on.

"What are you wearing?" Cordy asked eyeing warily the skimpy outfit Buffy had on. "Are you thinking of changing your name to Buffy the slutty slayer, or the vampire layer."

Angel groaned he never knew what was going to come out of her mouth she always managed to surprise him. Buffy's face went red with rage as she lunged at the brunette. Angel moved in front and Buffy landed on her arse on the floor as the vampire shoved her away.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Buffy shouted.

"Well you said those nasty things about her, if you don't like it said about you. You should never say it about other people." Fred told her Cordy was like a sister and she didn't like the way Angel's ex-girlfriend had been talking about her.

Angel rubbed his eyes. "Buffy get changed and then we will all talk."

Buffy smirked as she sauntered up to him and rubbed a hand on his chest. "Am I too much of a distraction for you like this." She whispered and before he could answer she walked away to go to her room to get changed.

"Angel do you find her distracting?" Said the voice of his dreams and fantasies.

"No I wanted her to change in case we get a client who walks in and thinks we run another kind of business." Angel told her with a smile

The Scoobies glared at him, this was their friend he was talking about and they shouldn't be talking behind her back like they had been doing to Cordelia earlier.

Angel moved to one of the sofas and pulled Cordy onto his lap while they waited for Buffy, he sat there nuzzling her neck.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Family 5?  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: C/A  
Email: Romance   
Crossover: Buffy/Angel  
Summary: The Scoobies come to LA and find out things have changed a lot  
Spoilers: Up to when you find out that the hotel as a pool and it is AU the time line with Buffy doesn't match.  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angel verse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor and the song doesn't belong to me either.  
Distribution: FSB, ST and AO!  
Feedback: Yes please! 

A/N Nieves this is for you and I hope you like it

A/N This is AU Angel had his 'dark time' with Darla, No Connor, No Groo coming back and they found the swimming pool earlier, this is just a fun fic no angst between our heroes. Just fun no killer visions, zip, zilch, nada. Kind of boring really oh and Angel has a permanent soul it happened after the Darla 'incident' and the powers knowing his feelings for his seer and that he was a guy, that they had to they didn't want Angelus running around and causing mayhem.

Chapter 5

It didn't take Buffy long to get changed into jeans and a top. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the two lovers together. This was so wrong she should be wrapped in Angel's arms not her high school nemesis.

"So you were going to explain things to me Angel." Her voice hard anger and betrayal seeping through her every pore.

Angel managed to pull his gaze away from Cordy but he kept tight hold of her. This was still so new and he was still afraid that he would wake up and this would be all a dream and he would be in his bed alone.

"Buffy we have both changed, both grown. I do and will always love you. You were my first love, you taught me that I could be loved and to love someone and I will always be grateful for that but you could never accept my fully, you could never accept my vampire side. That's not your fault you are the slayer that's why it would never work between us." Angel explained to her softly he didn't want to upset her but also he didn't want her to be under any delusions that they could ever be together.

"But she can?" Buffy spat out not believing that Cordy could accept him more than she did.

Angel sat there his eyes on Buffy as he vamped out, he saw her flinch and move back a step. His yellow eyes held a little sadness in them the last thing he wanted was Buffy to be afraid of him and maybe that would never change.

Cordy watched as Angel put his vampire face on, she saw Buffy move back and knew how much that must have hurt him, taking hold of his chin she pulled him around so they were looking at each other. Yes she saw the eyes, the ridges and the fangs but she still saw Angel. She traced his face with her fingertips running them over the ridges of his face.

"Is this a face you could ever learn to love?" Angel said to her memories of what Doyle once asked.

Cordy smiled brightly at him. "I already do." With that she pulled him down for a kiss, his mouth opened beneath hers, she ran her tongue up and down his fangs letting him know that she truly was alright with him, the vampire and the man.

Buffy stared at them opened mouth; Cordy was kissing him when he vamped out. The slayer shuddered in horror at that. She'd always try to forget the vampire side of him so they could at least try to be a couple, but look how that had worked out.

Spike watched Buffy and could see her reaction to the vampire side, she would never love him completely and then the blonde vampire's gaze landed on the cheerleader and the poof. Angelus always had it good Darla had always wanted him, Dru well he knew he always came second just like Buffy and it had hurt. But now he really was jealous because Angel fought the good fight, he had this family that would do anything to help him and a woman who completed understood and loved him.

Spike shook his head in amazement when that young girl Fred walked in with a bottle of water for Cordelia and a cup of warm blood for him. They even accepted him drinking blood in front of him. Angel was definitely a lucky son of a bitch. Maybe it was time for him to move away from Sunnydale and try to make his own life somewhere he didn't know how long he could keep living like this with Buffy it was eating away at him Spike no longer knew who he was, it was about time he found out again.

Cordy and Angel pulled away from the slow sensual kiss. "Well that's a good thing then." Angel said with smile as he morphed back to his human face.

"Oh yeah why is that?" Cordy answered slyly.

"Because I love you too." The dark-haired vampire grinned.

"Well everything is as it is supposed to be then." The seer stared into the eyes of her champion. She couldn't believe they were finally together after all this time and that Angel had picked her over Buffy.

"It's not alright." Buffy cried as the last of her teenage dreams had just crashed and burned. "We were supposed to be forever Angel. When I died you were supposed to mourn me and never find anyone else. I was supposed to be the girl you remembered hundreds of years from now."

"Buffy you were only young in way so was I, we never made each other happy. We always hurt each other. I want to be with someone who loves me for me, who loves all of me, who is my friend and understands me. I have that now with Cordy and I know you will find that as well. You will find someone you can talk to, you can laugh with, whom you can just be with and feel comfortable. Take a look around I have a home, a family and someone special in my life but it has taken me over 200 years to get there and I am not giving any of this up without a fight. I've nearly ruined this so many times but I've been lucky enough that they have given me another chance and I am going to do my best to prove to them that it was worth it, that I am worth it." Angel wanted Buffy to understand it wasn't that their love wasn't strong enough it was the fact that there was nothing else with it and in the long run that would never work out.

"You were worth it Angel, we already know that." Fred told him quietly while the others nodded in agreement.

"You know I think I'm going to leave." Xander muttered this was just too much for him and he was going back into the little world of denial that had become his home ever since he had met Buffy Summers, well it worked for him.

Xander walked out of the door soon followed by the others Buffy stopped for a moment and turned to look at him.

"You'll regret leaving me Angel and you'll regret his moment and you will definitely regret picking her over me you just wait and see." She told him quietly and then left.

"Do you think you will Angel?" Cordy asked.

"I what?" Angel asked confused.

"Regret this, us?" She waved her hand around to indicate everything.

"No this I'll never regret, if I never told you I loved you that I would regret but how can I be sorry when I am so happy." He told her with a smile he was home with his family and the woman he loved.

Just then the phone started to ring Gunn walked over and picked it up. "Angel Investigations we help the helpless."

The vampire with a permanent soul laughed this was the way things were supposed to be he got there eventually.

THE END


End file.
